


Sympathy for The Devil

by Bluebird2479



Series: Sweet Child O’mine [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: BAMF Pepper, BAMF Rhodey, F/M, Iron man 3au, Irondad, Tony Stark Deserves A Hug, steve is a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird2479/pseuds/Bluebird2479
Summary: Iron man 3 auThe events of iron man 3 in Steve’s perspective





	Sympathy for The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Finally with the second part of this series.  
I hope y’all are ready for more Steve and Tony father and son moments  
Most of the fic is going to be Steve’s perspective except for a few parts where it’s Tonys  
This is simply Steve’s thought on the events of Iron man, I didn’t give Steve credit for any of Tony’s or Rhodeys ir Peppers amazing roles.  
Hope y’all love it

7 months since the battle of New York and Tony was only getting worse. He was in the lab at that moment, working on newer, better armour. Someone would come down any minute now, lecturing him about his health and trying to drag him away.

Probably not Pepper, since she was at SI right now.

So either Steve or Rhodey then.

Steve was adjusting well and seemed to be having lesser nightmares these days. Tony was glad his son was at least getting better.

His only problem now was that Steve’s school had been let out for Christmas break and now Steve had three weeks of absolutely nothing to do.

So he wanted to go on missions.

Specifically speaking he wanted to help take out the latest terror outfit, the Mandarin, who were already responsible for multiple explosions.

“Absolutely not!”

“But Dad! These are terrorists! What if-“

“No. Nope. I’m not listening to another word. I said you can’t go, that means you can’t go!” Tony had retorted

“I can help them! We might find them faster-“

Tony cut him off again

“18, Steve. I asked you to wait till you were 18. That’s it. We had a deal. Just 8 more months.”

“These terrorists aren’t going to wait for my birthday to attack dad. Hundreds of people could die by then. I need to-“

“You don’t need to do anything. The whole government, plus Shield is working to catch these guys. If the need arises I’ll go in myself. you’re one person. It won’t make a difference.”

Their argument didn’t end for two hours after that.

The next day, it started all over again. It’s been a week and Tony hoped Steve wouldn’t start again today.

“Speak of the devil.” Tony muttered when he saw Steve entering the lab

“Do you need something?” He asked Steve wearily, bracing himself for an inevitable headache.

“Why is DUM-E wearing a dunce cap?” Steve asked, pausing when he saw the bot.

DUM-E made a whirring noise that sounded a lot like an embarrassed whimper.

“Because he earned it.” Tony said, shooting a firm look at the bot “now why are you here?” He asked Steve again

“Pepper asked me to check up on you.” Steve said, plopping down on the armchair tony had brought down for him. He looked around at the pieces of armour scattered across the work station after Tony’s latest experiment.

“It’s the armour again isn’t it?” Steve asked, looking at tony with understanding eyes.

When Steve first woke up, he coped with his demons by decimating a dozen punching bags everyday. Building armour was his fathers way to cope and he got that.

That doesn’t mean he was happy about it.

Tony sighed and put down the screw driver he’d been holding.

“I’m trying kid.”

“I know. She just wants to help, we all do. But we can’t do that if you won’t let us. I talked to you dad, why won’t you talk to me?”

Tony couldn’t say anything to that.

“JARVIS? When was the last time he slept?” Steve asked

“72 hours since Mr.Stark has slept or rested.” Jarvis responded

“Traitor.” Tony muttered

Steve pursed his lips and stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

Tony was in no mood to deal with his son right now so he turned on the TV.

Big mistake.

The news was covering a mandarin story and the threat their leader was issuing to President Ellis.

“Dad! Did you see that? He-“

“Don’t start.” Tony warned

“But-“

The news coverage changed to show a footage of Rhodey as the iron patriot.

“Hey! He copied my colours.” Steve said

“It’s the flag. They’re not your colours.” Tony reminded him

“Whatever. He looks ridiculous. I liked war machine better.” Steve grumbled

“Can’t argue with you there kid.” Tony said

“Hey dad? Don’t you think we should at least help Uncle Rhodey? I mean-“

“Good idea. I’ll go help him right now. If you leave this tower I have no problem asking JARVIS to put you on lockdown.” Tony said and before Steve could say another word, he summoned a suit and flew off.

He did hear the string of colourful swears Steve yelled at him.

Kids these day.

————

Tony sat in the restaurant with Rhodey while he explained mandarins attacks.

It was way worse than what he had originally thought.

“I can help.”

“When was the last time you slept?”

Ugh. Seriously? He was tired of that question.

“How’s Steve?” Rhodey asked “ Its been ages since I saw the kid.”

“You’ve been busy. Steve is...well he’s been pestering me to let him go after the mandarin.” Tony said

“Oh hell no!” Rhodey exclaimed

“That’s what I said.”

A couple of kids came and asked for his autograph and the boy mentioned the wormhole.

Before he knew it, Tony was outside and in the suit, asking JARVIS to run a diagnosis.

Anxiety attack. What was happening to him.

“I gotta split.” He told Rhodey, who was kneeling in front of him

He flew off.

————-

Steve was giving him the silent treatment. Tony thought it was an improvement from the arguing.

Happy called to tell him about someone named Killian who seemed to be flirting with Pepper by showing her his...brain?

“She and Steve are the best things to have ever happened to you. You should appreciate her more.” Happy said

Happy knew about Steve, tony told him everything. Sure the man looked like he would get a heart attack when he found out Steve was captain America, but now he adored the kid.

Ever since tony had promoted Happy to head of security, he’s been taking his job a little too seriously. That included hiring three bodyguards to follow Tony’s young ‘intern’ everywhere he went, much to Steve’s irritation.

Right now, Tony wasn’t all that worried about killian, although his name did sound a little familiar.

That should’ve sent warning bells in his mind, but his brain was too sleep deprived to think.

“I’m gonna follow him.” Happy was saying.

—————-

“Why aren’t they involving you? Or the rest of the avengers?” Steve mused, finally speaking to Tony

“Something about wanting to look good after the fiasco in New York.”

Tony answered absentmindedly

“You mean after they tried to blow up the whole city?” Steve asked, sounding disgusted

After the battle had ended, the council had reached out to ask for reports on the battle and to discuss their future. Nick Fury has already shut them up but for some reason, those idiots thought Steve would be more reasonable.

Big mistake.

Steve had spent an hour yelling every single profanity he knew(including Italian ones) before making it perfectly clear that neither he, nor any of the avengers belonged to them, and they could go stick their concerns up their....well you get the idea.

The council never made that mistake again, depending on Fury to pass on their messages.

“What happened in the restaurant?” Steve asked

“Huh?”

“Uncle Rhodey called to check up on you. He sounded really worried.”

Tony groaned. He really wished school would start already. at least then Steve would be busy with homework and football and his little group of friends.

“What happened to that friend of yours? Mike?” Tony asked

“Mark.” Steve corrected “He and Nora are on a vacation with their family. Austin is with them too. I think they went to Switzerland to celebrate Christmas with Marks grandparents.” 

“And what about your other friends?”

“Leslie? I told you she wants to act right? Well she got called for a couple of auditions and she’s in LA right now. Last I heard, she just might get a role in some new tv show.”

Tony wasn’t really interested in that and Steve knew. He was just trying real hard to annoy Tony into talking to him.

“None of your friends are here?” Tony asked

“Well, there’s Landon Stone.”

“Don’t even think about it.”

“I could always call Jacob Hammer. Maybe catch up with him after all these years?”

“Ugh! You’re a menace Steve.”

“Why are you trying to get rid of me?” Steve asked, raising his eyebrow expectantly in a perfect imitation of tony.

“ I have work in the lab. Why don’t you go paint something for Pepper? An early Christmas present?”

Steve pursed his lips but didn’t say anything. He knew arguing with tony would get him nowhere right now.

“What about your present for her?”

“I already bought one.”

“You mean the giant bunny?”

“Yeah”

“With boobs?”

“...yeah? Why what’s wrong with that?”

“A giant bunny with boobs, how could anyone not like that?” Steve asked sarcastically

Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

“Just go to your room.”

Steve rolled his eyes but left. He had been meaning to paint something for Pepper.

He knew exactly what he would paint for her.

A week after the battle of New York, Tony had come home that night after patrolling the city for any residual threats. Pepper had gone out to meet Tony on the roof and Tony had kissed her before his feet had barely landed on the ground.

Steve had accidentally walked in one then but they didn’t seem to mind. That had been the first time he had realised his father was in love, and how much pepper really meant to him.

He wanted to capture that scene on canvas.

He took out his supplies and set to work.

———————

Tony was once again in the lab. Pepper was home and she was not happy he pretended to be upstairs while she was really talking to mark 47.

It was supposed to be date night and tony had ruined that by eating before she came. Then he mentioned killian and that only made her angrier.

Finally he broke down and confessed about his ptsd and his fear of losing her and Steve.

“I gotta protect the one thing I can’t live without: my family. That’s you and Steve.”

She understood, like she always did. But tony knew there was a limit to her patience.

He just hoped he wouldn’t cross that.

The hope was crushed when he woke up to peppers scream and one of the armour pinning her to the bed.

Oh god! He messed up, big time.

He needed help.

Things got worse after that.

_________

He was in the hospital, watching Happy on the bed. Steve and pepper just left, after Tony convinced them Happy would be fine in the hospital.

They both had tears in their eyes when they saw happy looking so helpless and vulnerable on the bed with all those tubes sticking out of him.

Steve looked to tired to argue about mandarin again, but Tony had seen the anger in his eyes and knew that it was a matter of time before Steve took off after them, regardless of what Tony said.

That was just another reason why he had to end this, now.

Mandarin had made it personal.

He was going to answer them now.

So when the reporter shoved his phone in Tony’s face and asked him who would kill the guy already, Tony lost it.

He did the stupidest thing he could think of.

He threatened the terrorists and gave them his home address

Pepper was going to kill him.

—————

“Are you out of your mind?!” Pepper screamed

“Relax! I have the place in lockdown. You didn’t think I’d actually let them attack us right?” Tony tried to reason

“You still gave them our home address. Do you really think we can defend ourselves from a whole group of terrorists?” Steve asked

“Yes. We fought aliens. What’s a few terrorists right?” He said, holding out his fist for Steve to bump.

Steve pursed his lips in what Tony had dubbed the pissed captain look.

“Ok fine. I know it was a dumb thing to do but I had my reasons ok.”

“Which are?” Pepper asked

“I was angry!”

Steve groaned. “Dad you’re the one always telling me not to get into fights and now you picked a fight with terrorists?”

“Like father like son?”

—————-

Tony was in the lab, recreating the crime scene at the Chinese theatre for clues.

A while later, he had a lead and a flight plan for Tennessee.

Just then, the door bell rang and Maya Hansen was at the door.

He remembered Maya. Thirteen years ago, they met at a party. Steve had been six at the time and Tony was running late. Maya had wanted to discuss an experiment with him and Tony couldn’t really refuse ideas like that. So they went to her room and she showed him her theories. She had even flirted with him a little and while the old Tony would have flirted back, the married one barely acknowledged her. Instead, he discussed her research with her over drinks and while she fell asleep, tony had written down improvements on a card and left.

That’s it.

So why was she here now? He was pretty sure he could rule out secret 12 year old kid because nothing like that had happened.

While he was asking her questions, three bags were thrown at his feet and Pepper came down the stairs.

“We’re not leaving.”

“Yes we are! You me and Steve are moving immediately and indefinitely.” Pepper said after awkwardly introducing herself to maya.

The two of them started arguingand Tony was getting annoyed, even shouting at Maya for mentioning the rabbit, and at pepper who confessed she didn’t really like it.

Maya pointed towards the tv, breaking their argument.

The next second, the explosion blew them backwards. Instinctively, Tony summoned the armour towards Pepper, shielding her. ‘Never again’, he thought fiercely.

The ceiling above him cracked but Pepper blocked the rubble with her body, the face plate opening to reveal her face

“I got you.”

“I got you first.”

Tony looked around the wreckage. Maya was lying a little distance from them, seemingly unharmed.

Steve!!

Where was he?

“Dad? Dad! What’s happening? Are you guys okay?”

“Steve!” Pepper and Tony shouted at the same time

Steve jumped from the stairs which were crumbling around him. His shield was in one hand and a gun in the other.

The floor cracked between them and he was cut off from Tony.

“Careful! Pepper, go. Take her and get out of here. I’ll get Steve and find some other way out.” Tony yelled

Pepper hesitated but she grabbed Maya and went outside.

The helicopters started shooting at the house.

Steve jumped across the chasm on the floor to reach Tony and covered them both with the shield.

“Dad. The suit.”

Right.

Once he was sure Pepper was out safely, Tony summoned the suit towards him.

He felt the familiar armour enclosing him and felt much calmer.

Steve shot down one of the helicopters with a well placed aim.

Tony finished with a repulsive beam. Together, they started taking down the helicopters.

“You have to go outside.” Tony told Steve

“I’m not leaving you.”

“It’s me they want. They don’t even know who you are.”

“I’m pretty sure the shield gave me away.”

True enough, once the shield had come into view, the attackers seemed to hesitate. No one expected captain America to join the fight.

But that shock had lasted only a moment and they were attacking with full force once again.

Tony fell to the ground, the broken remains of DUM-E whirring beside him.

His cars fell into the ocean, the suits all exploded. Tony looked around frantically, searching for his son.

“Steve!” He shouted.

No answer.

Oh no. No no no no

Not again

Please not again.

“Da-dad?”

Tony turned towards the voice. Steve was crushed under some rubble, trying to get out.

“I’m coming. Just hold on for a second.”

“No! I can get out. I’m fine. You have to go.” Steve said, pointing towards the helicopter

Before tony could say anything, the ceiling crumbled and he was falling.

Falling

Falling

A splash and then water

He was drowning

He couldn’t breathe

‘Steve...Pepper.’

Those were his last thought before everything went dark.

————————————————

Steve groaned. He had blacked out for a minute when the ceiling fell and a large piece of rubble fell on top of him.

He definitely had a concussion, making it hard to focus. He wanted to drift off, sleep. That sounded nice.

“TONY!!” Peppers voice cut through his hazy mind and brought him back to reality.

‘Dad!’ He though, panic gripping him.

“Pepper?” He called out, coughing slightly from the smoke and dust.

“Steve? Where are you?” Pepper called, shifting the rubble aside

Steve moved again, trying to get the huge block of the ceiling off him.

It took a few tries but he finally managed.

“Oh my god! Steve? Are you okay!” Pepper exclaimed, immediately hugging him

He relaxed his chin against her shoulder, catching his breath for a moment.

“Dad? Did you find him?” He asked, suddenly pulling back, wincing slightly when his ribs shifted

Pepper looked like she wanted to cry

“I saw him fall into the water. He-he didn’t come back out.” She said, her voice brittle

Steve’s heart stopped.

No! It can’t be.

He can’t be dead

“He’s not dead.” He said flatly, surprised at how calm he sounded

Pepper looked uncertain but she nodded anyway

“We need to get out of here. They might come back and your in no state to fight them. Can you stand?”

The two of them made their way outside to find Maya Hansen waiting for them

“Where’s Tony? Is that- that captain America? Wait you called Tony dad! You’re his son? How-?”

“Stop.” Pepper said firmly “we can’t answer any of your questions right now. We need the police.”

Hours later, several rescue ops and captain America himself searched for Tony in the ocean below but there was no sign of him.

The news channels were already covering Tony Starks death.

Steve and Pepper refused to even consider that.

“What about the rest of the Avengers? Can they help?” Pepper asked hopefully

Steve shook his head

“Clint and Natasha are undercover somewhere in Russia. Bruce is in Tahiti, I think, doing some research with no way to contact him. And Thor, last I heard he found some lead on one of the stones and is not even on earth.”

That last part should’ve made Steve happy, but he really wished Thor was here now. And the rest of the team.

His father needed him. They were alone, but they couldn’t give up.

“We’ll find him.” Pepper said, rubbing his arm reassuringly “ Tony is too smart for them. He’ll find a way.”

Steve smiles gratefully at Pepper

He was wearing his full uniform to avoid questions. One thing he managed to salvagefrom the wreckage.

He looked around at the broken remains of the house. This place had been the very last piece of his childhood. It was all he had of his life before everything had changed.

This was the only place left with memories of his mother.

And now it was gone.

Completely ruined.

A different kind of grief encompassed Steve and he fought back the tears.

A reporter tried asking him questions about Tony’s alleged death and Steve almost broke his mic before Pepper steered him away.

The reporter looked very confused at Captain America’s emotional reaction to Tony Starks death.

Just when he thought all hope was lost, Pepper came to him with the helmet

“Put it on. He sent us a message. He’s alive.” She said, sounding relieved and overjoyed

Steve put on the helmet

“Pepper, Steve, I’m sorry...” Steve let out a ragged breath as the relief of listening to his fathers voice set over him. “ I’m sorry I put you both in danger. That was stupid and selfish of me. I can’t come home just yet. I have to get this guy. I love Pepper. I love you piccolo. Wait for me, I promise I’ll find a way back.”

Steve smiled at Pepper who hugged him tightly

“He’s okay. We’re okay. It’s all gonna be better.” She whispered in his ear

“I know. Thank you.”

“Let’s go. We need to find answers.” She said, pulling back

Pepper reminded him so much of his mother in that moment, Steve wanted to hug her again and not let go.

He nodded at her and they went to her car where maya was waiting for them.

“Why did you want to talk to Tony?” Pepper asked Maya as they drove

Maya was too busy staring at Steve through the rear view mirror and she didn’t answer for a moment.

Pepper clicker her tongue impatiently

“Wha-?oh yeah. I wanted to tell him that- my boss might be working for the mandarin.”

“What? Who’s your boss?” Steve immediately shout forward and asked

“Uh...I’m sorry but I’m really confused. How are you Tony’s son? This doesn’t make any sense. At all.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, too caught up in her worry for Tony to answer her question.

“Time travel. Long story. Now answer the question.” Steve said eagerly

“Mandarin? Aren’t you like a botanist?” Pepper asked her

Maya was obviously not impressed by that.

“Your boss?” Steve pressed

“Aldrich Killian.”

Steve and pepper exchanged a glance

“Isn’t that the guy..” he started

“Yeah.” Pepper said, sounding shocked and angry

Steve day back down in his seat.

Aldrich Killian was a dead man walking.

Just wait till he got his hands on him.

——————

Tony was having a really bad day.

Landing in Tennessee and meeting that kid were the easier parts. Then, he had to be attacked by a girl who seemed to be made of fire.

What the hell!

Like, what the actual hell.

He got the file with information on Chad Davis and AIM and was about to drive away

“You need me “ Harley said “we’re connected.”

The kid was smart. Tony like him. He reminded him of Steve a little, brave and resourceful in the face of danger. Thank god Harley had a lot more in terms of self preservation though.

“You did good kid.”

“Are you gonna leave me here like my dad.”

“You’re guilt tripping me , aren’t you?“

“I’m cold.” The kid was also really cunning. Like him. Just great

“You know how I can tell. Because we’re connected.”

——————————-——-—-—

The first thing Steve did after they checked into the hotel was call Rhodey.

Turns out his father had the same idea

“Dad? Is that you?”

“Steve? Are you guys okay?”tony asked

“Where are you? I heard some reporters say Pepper drove off with some girl and Captain America.” Rhodey said

“We’re at a hotel. Pepper and Maya are inside. I didn’t really trust her so I didn’t want to talk in front of her.” Steve said

“Smart. Okay Rhodey I need your login and password for the suit.”

“Why?”

“Dad what are you planning? Did you know it was Aldrich Killian behind all this?” Steve said

“How do you know?”Tony asked

“Behind the Mandarin?” Rhodey asked

“Yes. Maya told us. She works for him apparently.”

“Who is this Maya Hansen anyway?” Rhodey asked

“She’s and MIT graduate I met at a party 13 years ago. She wanted to show me her theories regarding some project of hers called EXTREMIS. I don’t remember much after that.”

“Please tell me you didn’t sleep with her.” Steve groaned

“Of course not. I would never do that to Sarah.” Tony sounded affronted

“I know, sorry.”

“Why do you need my login?” Rhodey asked

“To get into AIMs database and find out what they’re up to. How are they working with the mandarin and what’s Maya’s research got to do with this?” Tony mused

Rhodey told him the login

“Password?”

He seemed to hesitate for a second

“WAR MACHINE ROX, with an x, all capitals”

Both Tony and Steve laughed out loud.

“Seriously? That’s so lame.” Steve said

“Keep talking and I’ll tell Tony about the thing you told me not to tell him.” Rhodes threatened

“What now?” Tony asked in his concerned parent voice. That meant Steve was gonna be in big trouble.

“Great! Thanks a lot Uncle Rhodey.” Steve said sardonically

“You’re welcome squirt.”

“Are you gonna tell me what that thing is he told you not to tell me?” Tony asked

“Some other time. Get back alive for now.”

Steve sucked in a sharp breath as the pain in his abdomen increased. He had only noticed when he got into the car but a large piece of shrapnel had been embedded in his abdomen and he had a bullet wound in his shoulder. He’d taken a lot worse before so he wasn’t concerned but this was gonna slow him down a little.

“-eve? Hey!” Tony called

“Yeah dad. It’s okay. Bad reception I guess. I better go check up on the girls. Don’t do anything stupid, please.” Steve said

Rhodey snorted

“Stupid is his middle name. Yours too if I think about it.” He said

Steve rolled his eyes

“I’ll be careful piccolo. Take care of Pepper for me.” Tony said

“Of course.” Steve cut the call and braced himself against the wall beside the door, breathing heavily.

“Steve! What happen- you’re bleeding! Why didn’t you tell me before?” Peppers anxious voice cut through his haze and he focused on her, trying not to pass out

Something was wrong. He shouldn’t feel this tired.

Steve felt a pinprick at his neck and brought his fingers there to inspect.

He found two small tranquilliser darts, he must not have noticed the first one.

“Trap.” He managed to say, holding Peppers arms.”Run! Go!”

Too late

Killian appeared behind them and kicked Steve inside the door, pinning Pepper against the wall in a chokehold.

Steve was losing consciousness really fast, but he tried to stay awake. He needed to get to Pepper.

Maya had betrayed them after all.

Maya was saying something about Tony now having proper incentive to work for them. She was talking about Pepper.

Steve tried to get up again. His shield was peeking from under the bed, if he could just grab it.

Killian kicked it aside, dragging Pepper with him.

“Captain America! It’s an honour to meet you, big fan. Although you’re younger than I thought you would be.”

“Flattered.” Steve muttered sarcastically

“Hmm. I just don’t get why you’re working so hard to save someone like Tony Stark. Secret lover maybe?”

Steve made a disgusted noise and tried once again to get up.

Killian kicked him again, stepping on his injured shoulder to pin him to the ground. Steve grunted in pain

“Stop it. You’re hurting him.” Pepper shouted. He ignored her

“I wouldn’t try to move Captain. I shot you with enough sedatives to knock out two elephants for at least a day. I must say I’m impressed you’re still hiding on this long, despite being injured.”

Killian made some calls for backup while Maya stood by and watched

Pepper, who was still trapped by Killian, looked at Steve with frantic eyes.

When Steve tried to move again, Killain bashed him in the head with a well placed kick and everything went black.

———————

Steve woke up to find himself shackled vertically to a bed frame.

His mind was still fuzzy from the second concussion he’d gotten in two days plus the truckload of tranquillisers.

When his eyes finally became clearer he looked around himself. Tied to another bed frame was his father!

“Dad? Dad wake up. Can you hear me?” He shouted

“Wha-what? Steve?” Tony woke up with a start and looked around him

Steve twisted instinctively to turn towards Tony and cried out in pain. He had forgotten about the wounds in his abdomen, which were really hurting now. Whatever was in those sedatives had slowed down his healing process.

“Hey. What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”Tony asked, trying to get a better look at Steve

“Dad I’m fine. We need to-gah- we need to.” Need to save Pepper from that sadistic, fire breathing bastard.

He couldn’t say that out loud because he momentarily passed out from the pain.

It should not hurt so much. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this tired since getting the serum.

“Steve! Wake up. Oh kid just hang on a minute. I’ll He is out of here.”

Maya Hansen walked in and started telling Tony about her work and how Tony had unknowingly helped her all those years ago.

Steve never got over how brilliant his father was. He had figured out a solution to a problem in bionics, which wasn’t even his area of expertise, and he did it at party while taking a casual interest in her life’s work.

People never realised just how amazing Tony Stark really was.

Unfortunately the people who recognised Tony’s true potential also happened to hate him. Stane, Hammer, Vanko and now Killian.

Steve wanted to scream when he saw the hologram of Pepper ties down with that glowing thing pumping in her veins.

She was clearly in pain, Steve hated seeing her like this.

That was nothing compared to the expression on Tony’s face. The desperation and anger and pain were so clearly written on his dads face, almost like he could feel the pain Pepper was feeling.

“Where is he?” Steve yelled

“You know I still don’t understand why you’re so concerned. I mean I get the whole Captain America, saviour of everyone thing you have. But it seems a bit too personal for me. One gig in New York can’t have brought you so close.” He stared contemplatively at Steve

May and Tony exchanges a glance and for a second, Tony was afraid she’d tell him. If Killian found out just how important Steve was to Tony then he could make him do anything he wanted and she knew that.

She shook her head at him. She wouldn’t tell.

Why though? She seemed perfectly fine using Pepper against him.

Killian was still staring at Steve like he was a very interesting puzzle and Steve was glaring right back.

“Captain America, tied up and in my dungeon. You know I’ve always wanted to research more about that serum. Imagine taking properties of the serum and creating a new version with equations from EXTREMIS! The potential! And we have the perfect lab rat.” He exclaimed, pointing towards Steve

Immediately, Steve stiffened.

No one else would notice but Tony saw the way Steve’s face paled and he was breathing slightly harder.

He was terrified.

Among all other things, Tony wanted to strangle Killian and blast him with his repulsors for making Steve look that way.

Before Killian could touch Steve, however, Maya yelled at him. She threatened Killian with the injection and He shot her. Just like that.

Steve watched her fall to the ground and hung his head down. He couldn’t save her. She had just wanted to help people and things went wrong in the middle but she had tried to fix them in the end. She didn’t deserve to die like that.

Tony seemed to be having similar thoughts.

Killian threatened Tony again with Pepper and left him, ordering a couple of guards to watch over him.

Steve watched as Tony promised to kill one of the guards for breaking the Dora watch. Tony started counting down, expecting something to happen.

The guards looked at him like he lost his mind as Tony continued doing dramatic countdowns with no result but Steve knew what was up.

Any minute now the suit would come to him.

Sure enough, one of the gauntlets flew to Tony’s hand and he blasted the guards.

“Hey! I got you.” He said, rushing toward Steve and using the repulsor to blast off the shackles.

Steve nearly topped to the ground.

“How bad are you hurt?”

Steve considered lying, but Tony would figure it out anyway so he didn’t bother

He lifted his shirt and showed him his bloody and bruised torso

“Shit! Why didn’t you tell anyone sooner?” Tony asked “And there’s something wrong with your shoulder too.”

“I thought it would heal. The tranquillisers did something to slow down my healing. And yeah, I was shot in my shoulder. It was just a graze so no bullet, don’t worry.”

Tony looked at Steve with a incredulous expression. He couldn’t say anything else as more guards poured in.

Steve found his Shield, which Killian had brought as some sort of trophy, and charged at the guards before Tony could stop him.

He knew he was standing mostly on Adrenaline at this point.

“Take it easy.” Tony yelled at him, and blasted the rest of the guards, who practically scurried away in fear.

The rest of the armour attacked it self to Tony and they walked out.

“Is that War Machine?” Steve asked, stubbornly refusing to call him iron patriot.

“I hope so.” Tony said

Rhodey called him and confirmed the worst.

No. The worst was yet to come.

“Wait here. I just need to have a chat with the mandarin.” Tony told Steve

“What? No way I’m missing that.”

“Believe kid, there’s nothing to miss but a rather embarrassing cover story.”

“Huh? You mean that guy was just a hoax?”

“Yup. And actor they paid to play a role so they could cover up the actual reasons for the explosions.”

Tony explained how EXTREMIS really worked and Steve gasped.

If Killian really did try to experiment on him to see the results of the serum and EXTREMIS then the result would probably be chaotic.

The idea of being experimented on once again filled Steve with nausea and panic.

He almost didn’t hear what’s his father was saying.

“Rhodey! Yeah he’s hurt. We need to get him out of here but first we got a terrorist to deal with. The main building, meet me there.”

“Dad wait! I’m coming. You know you cant stop me “ Steve said, standing up straight and waking ahead of Tony

He heard his father groan behind him before giving up and walking.

Tony was right, the mandarin was embarrassing. This was the guy Steve had been wanting to go after?

After finding a location they took Trevor Slatterys speedboat and left the place.

Tony and Rhodey discussed their plans for saving pepper and the President.

Steve watched in amazement as Tony guided and suit into a performing a rescue op while the man himself was still on he boat.

It was honestly quite fascinating to watch

Meanwhile, Rhodey had pulled out a first aid kit and glared at Steve when he tried to say he was fine, effectively cutting off and protests from the latter.

By the time the reached the location, Steve was already feeling much better.

After the wounds were cleaned out and bandaged, his healing factor seemed to start working faster.

That wasnt enough for his Uncle and Father

“You still have a nasty concussion.” Rhodey said

“We can manage fine on our own. Remember our deal?” Tony said

“Are you serious right now? This is an emergency. Surely the deal has exceptions.”

“I don’t have time for this. Just stay here.” Tony said and left with Rhodey

Like that could stop him

He followed them to the dockyard. There were too many of those fired up soldiers.

Just then, Tony pointed towards the sky to show the iron legion flying towards them

Awesome!

Tony gave them the command to destroy any soldier they found.

He also subtly gave an order to restrain Steve.

A gauntlet flew towards Steve fashioning itself into a handcuff and pinned him to the container behind him

Really?

“Dad? What the hell?”

“Sorry kid but you’re hurt. I can’t let you fight like this .”

“He’s not wrong.” Rhodey said when Steve turned to him for support

Steve wanted to yell at the unfairness of it all but they were already charging to battle

“Be careful!” He yelled instead

His father seemed to be handling it pretty well.

Rhodey busted some impressive move and saved the president, taking off with him in the suit.

Tony must’ve found peppers location because he Steve saw him flying towards one of the collapsing structures.

Throughout the commotion, Steve missed most of the fight but he saw Pepper hanging upside down, about to fall and Tony standing below her, promising to catch her.

It reminded Steve of the train. He had promised to catch Bucky, and he had been so close. He had missed and Bucky fell into the snowy mountains.

Steve’s breath hitched and he tried very hard to get out of the gauntlet.

He couldn’t let that happen again

He didn’t catch Bucky.

Tony didn’t catch Pepper.

“No!” He screamed as he watched Pepper fall into the fire below her.

For a second, he wasn’t in that dockyard anymore and it wasn’t Pepper falling into the fire, but Bucky falling into the ice.

Steve pulled with all his strength and the gauntlet broke, freeing him.

He watched his father fighting Killian. He was angry and heartbroken, clearly.

“I was going to make her perfect.”

“That’s the thing. She already was perfect.”

Steve was worried his father might not be able to hold him off, But Tony May not be stronger than Killian, but he was definitely smarter.

Tony could hold on his own. Steve had other things to do.

Pepper fell into the fire. But she had been pumped with EXTREMIS right? So maybe she survived.

Steve surveyed theburning wreckage for any sign of Pepper.

He saw her. She was lying on the ground, a few feet from the fire.

Steve rushed to her and immediately tried to turn her over.

Her skin burned his palms and he yelped in pain and surprise

Pepper stirred, groaning

“Steve? Is that you? Shit did I hurt you?” She asked, immediately sitting up and examining his palms, careful not to touch him

“It’s okay. Oh my god! I’m so glad you’re alive!” Steve said

“Me too kid. Where’s Tony?”

“He’s fighting Killian.”

“I need to help him” she said and with impossible speed, she was went near Tony

Steve didn’t even have to do anything

Tony had tried to end Killian by trapping him in Mark 46 and blowing him up.

He still survived

Then Pepper entered and whipped some badass moves to kill the guy and save Tony.

Whoa!

Remind him not to get on her bad side.

Steve watched from a distance as Tony hugged Pepper, the remaining iron suits exploding around them.

That was his fathers way of making a promise to Pepper. To get better.

Steve smiled at them.

They won

————————

Things got better after that.

Pepper was cured of the extremist and Tony used it to get rid of the shrapnel.

He no longer needed the arc reactor to survive. Steve could tell that made a huge difference for Tony.

They celebrated a late Christmas. Steve gave Pepper a new painting.

Tony hugging her as she watched the suits exploding like fireworks around them.

She framed it in her office.

Happy was making a steady recovery, much to everyone’s relief. Steve promised to visit him with all the seasons of Downtown Abbey downloaded on his laptop.

They decided to stay at a temporary house in Malibu until Steve finished school before permanently relocating to new York.

“What was that thing Steve told you you not to tell me about?” Tony asked Rhodey again

“This.” Steve said and showed him his present “Merry Christmas dad.”

Tony stared, wide eyed, at the rare vynil record of AC/DC. Tony had wanted to buy it before but he never had the time to go and get it.

“Wow! Thanks piccolo. This is- this is awesome.”

“Seriously? You threatened to ruin the kids surprise?” Pepper said, smacking Rhodeys arm

“Ow! Of course not. I only said that so he’d be careful.”

Steve chucked at them before turning to his dad

“You really like it huh?”

“Of course!”

Tony had gotten Steve a new motor bike

“Now remember, helmet. If you don’t wear it I’ll take back the bike. Wait do you even know to drive one?”

Steve thought back to the days in the war and thought it was best is his father never found out about his stunts with a motorbike.

Naturally, Tony did find out from old records shield kept.

Steve managed to convince Tony not to take back the bike.

School started again andeverything went back to its normal pace.

The anniversary came around and Steve and Tony went to Sarah’s grave together.

They were both quite but as they went back to the car, Tony hugged Steve and he couldn’t hold back his tears anymore.

Pepper and Rhodey were waiting for them back home and Steve didn’t feel all that sad anymore.

One day, Tony took Steve to the site of the wreckage at their house.As they watched the ocean below them, Tony threw the arc factor into it. Steve smiled at the calm and peaceful expression on his fathers face.

Tony picked up a screwdriver from the ground and together, they drove away with the broken parts of DUM-E in a wagon behind the car.

His father didn’t need the reactor anymore.

He had burned up all his suits.

But none of that mattered,because no matter what, he would always be Iron Man.

Because it wasn’t the suit that made his father a hero.

It was the man himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Next work will be winter soldier au.
> 
> I can’t wait to finish that.
> 
> Plz follow my Instagram account for more updates  
ID same as this one: bluebird2479


End file.
